The Potter's Daughter?
by TheWindInTheWillows
Summary: Arianna thought that she was just like every other girl. What happens when she finds out she is a witch? Why is she nothing like Lily and James Potter? And what's the big secret everyone's hiding from her? Fem!Harry No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Arianna Potter sat up and immediately bumped her head on the ceiling. "Crap" she swore. "Get up here girl!" Her uncle bellowed. She meekly scurried up the stairs to her uncle and stared at her bare feet. She slowly raised her head to meet her Uncle Vernon's eyes and received a blow to her head that made her fall on the hard floorboards. "Do you think that you can just wake up the whole house whenever you like, FREAK?" He said this with such force that her Aunt Petunia came out of her bedroom and said to Vernon, "what's wrong dear?" Her husband just continued glaring at Arianna.

Petunia spotted Arianna sprawled out on the floor and narrowed her eyes to slits. "Oh, I see. Does the freak need another beating?" Arianna widened her eyes comically large and shook her head frantically as she said, "No! Please, I'll do anything!" But her relatives were already dragging her to the dark kitchen for the third time that month.

The next morning, Arianna woke up with pains in all of her bones. Seems like they were more thorough than usual, she thought morosely. Although the last thing she wanted to do was to get up, she knew that if she didn't clean and make breakfast she would receive worse treatment than the last night.

As she was cooking bacon on the stove, her cousin Dudley came bounding heavily down the stairs and smacked her butt. She jumped out of surprise and nearly burnt herself. She despised Dudley. I mean what kind of idiots name their son that horrible name? Obviously Vernon would. "What's cooking, freak?" He smirked at her with his yellow teeth.

Arianna knew that Dudley had somewhat of a crush on her and used the word 'freak' as a term of endearment. He would probably be her only admirer. Who else would like her? She had waist length jet black hair and sea green eyes. There were bruises and scars all over her body as a result of living 10 years with the Dursleys.

"You got somethin' to say to me today, freak?" He raised his thick eyebrows expectantly at her. She would've laughed at the ridiculous expression on Dudley's face if his mother hadn't entered the kitchen at that moment. "Yes, don't you have something to Duddykins on this beautiful day?" "Happy Birthday Duddykins" Arianna muttered under her breath. "What was that, girl?!" Petunia raised her voice at her. "Happy Birthday Dudley!" She said clearly and continued with her bacon.

The rest of the day went on as usual, she would visit the old cat lady across the street and steal money and food from her, go home and be locked in her cupboard until breakfast, when she might manage to slip a piece of bread in her mouth and hope and hope that on Monday there would be no 'freakish accidents' as her aunt called them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to percyjacksonfan135, my first reviewer! Thank you for your suggestion, I've tried to include it here!

It was an utterly miserable day. Arianna thought as she stood in front of the calendar. July 31st glared out at her. It was her birthday and so far it had been awful. She had been having nightmares for months about an ear piercing scream and a blinding green and on top of that she had just gotten out of the cupboard after a four day long punishment without food because apparently she was assaulting poor Duddykins.

Arianna honestly had no idea how it had happened. One minute she was standing next to the kitchen sink growing angry at Dudley, who was punching her repeatedly in the nose and the next Dudley was drenched in water and she was completely dry.

Arianna knew that since it was her birthday, the Dursley's would try and make it horrible for her. She was expecting punches and kicks from Vernon for 'acting all snooty-like'. Then there was her birthday present, an annual scar on her back in the shape of a lightning bolt. "To match the grotesque one on your deformed face." Petunia once said. With that Arianna glumly went back to dusting.

"There's a letter here for the freak" Dudley declared, with his Smelting's stick waving on the air. Dudley had received his Smelting's stick from his father because he was starting Smelting's, a secondary school Vernon had gone to. He had immediately starting bashing Arianna on the head with it. But thanks to Arianna's quick reflexes and ADHD, she was able to dodge it.

"Give it here" Vernon demanded. "S'not like the freak can read it, with her dislezzica or something or other." Arianna wanted to pound his head into his nonexistent neck for saying that. She had dyslexia, not whatever the pot-bellied blunder head had said.

"Let me read it. It's mine." She said firmly. She had enough of the Dursley's taking advantage of her. They made her slave around all day; she would even bet her life that they had taken her inheritance. "Excuse me girl? Did you just talk back to me?" Petunia raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at her. Vernon was still reading the letter, his face paling. He wordlessly handed it to Petunia.

As she read it she muttered under her breath. Arianna caught 'school of freaks' 'Lily' and 'Dumbly-door'. She raised her head to meet Arianna, eyes filling with disgust at the sight of her. She nudged Vernon and he stomped over to Arianna and dragged her to her cupboard, slamming and locking the door. Arianna sat there, puzzled. What was that about? She wondered in silence, staring at the cobwebs covering the ceiling.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

First of all, thank you supporting this story! I thought I would just have one follow or something! Do you see the hints in this chapter? I'll try to update a lot but it might be hard what with school and my birthday tomorrow!

*\(^o^)/* birthday dance!


	3. Chapter 3

By Monday, a total of 213 letters had come through the mail slot, bathroom window, chimney and other various places. Arianna had managed to slip one of the letters underneath the door leading to under the stairs while Uncle Vernon was flusteredly trying to pick all of them up. After the Dursley's had shooed her away so she wouldn't 'disgrace them with her presence' she picked up the letter and began to read it.

Dear Ms. Potter,  
we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 5th.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

She was abruptly stopped from reading her letter by Uncle Vernon's cry of rage from the kitchen. She crept out into the hall silently to hear what was going on. "Petunia, I've had enough! I can't even get out the door with out face planting in a pile of letters!" Her uncle hollered as he tried to remove his arm from the fireplace that was stuffed with envelopes.

"And it's all the her fault! Petunia, get Dudley and pack some suitcases, if the letters are addressed to her, she'll keep getting them and we can leave and stay at a hotel." Arianna thought that must have been the most intelligent thing that had ever come out of Vernon's mouth.

"B-but Vernon, what about the house? We'll come home and find it in ruins." Petunia's voice wobbled as she spoke to her husband. "At least we'll be rid of the freak." He answered in a gruff voice. "Now take Dudders to the car. Let's leave while we still can."

And so they left without another word. Arianna crept into the kitchen and looked around. If it weren't for the huge piles of letters the house would look completely deserted. Without another thought she turned the kettle on to enjoy what was left of her time without the Dursleys.

As she turned the tap on, the water on her hands gave her a sense of relief and renewal as the bruises on her hands disappeared. She had always neglected to use water in fear that Vernon or Petunia would find out and try to stamp the even more freakishness that was in Arianna.

But before she could take a sip of her tea, the front door slammed open. Arianna dropped her mug in surprise. As it shattered on the floor she looked up to see the figure of a great man coming into the house. She clenched a shard of pottery behind her back, preparing for the worst case scenario. But all the giant man with a tangly beard did when he came into the house was break out into a large grin and say joyously, "Arianna Potter? Is that you?"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Ooo cliffhanger! Good job for those who guessed what was coming next!


	4. Chapter 4

I"Ummm, not to be rude or anything but... Who are you?" Arianna asked the rather large man curiously. He let out a short, bark-like laugh. "Oh that's right, fergot ta introduce meself. Me name's Hagrid. I'm from Hogwarts." He said in his thick Scottish accent. "So what are you? A wizard or a giant?" Arianna questioned bluntly. Hagrid chuckled nervously. "W-well I'm a wizard of course!" He inched closer to the door.

"Wait. You mean to say this whole magic thing is real?" She asked disbelievingly. This couldn't be. All her life she had been punished for doing anything out of the ordinary and now here this man was, telling her that there was some school for people like her. "Well Arianna, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat we really must be going. Now where's Dursley?" Hagrid looked around the room, like he was just noticing now that the house was silent.

"They're gone" Arianna said. She walked over to the couch and laid down. "What? Where did they go?" Hagrid asked frantically. By now Arianna was flipping through one of Petunia's magazines. "Dunno. I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts." Arianna replied. Hagrid shook his head to clear his mind.

"Doesn't matter, I don't think Dumbledore will mind if I just take ye to Diagon Alley now." Arianna perked up. "Diagon Alley. What's that?" She inquired. Hagrid grinned. "I'm about to show ya."

Arianna walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, transfixed by the people wearing long cloaks and holding what seemed like sticks. They strolled through the streets for what seemed like hours but in reality was just mere minutes until they stopped at a shabby old shop with a crooked sign that read Ollivianders. A little bell tinkled as they entered the shop and an old man with stark white hair came out of the back.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Olliviander's wand shop. I'm Mr. Olliviander and you are?" The man looked at her expectantly. "Arianna Potter, sir." Arianna told Mr. Olliviander. He raised an eyebrow. "Arianna Potter? Well then Ms. Potter, I assume you'll be needing your first wand?" Arianna nodded mutely. The man took a pile of boxes marked _unicorn hair._

Arianna tried on countless other wands before coming across one labeled _phoenix tail feather_. She waved it in the air and the ground began to rumble. She dropped the wand, startled and the ground stopped shaking. Mr. Olliviander and Hagrids' mouths were hanging wide open. The white haired man cleared his throat first. "Well Miss Potter, it seems you have found your wand." He handed it to her in a box, saying "free of charge". When Arianna looked behind her as they were leaving the shop she saw Mr. Olliviander with a bewildered expression on his face, muttering 'curious, curious.'

"How did you do that?" Hagrid demanded as soon as they were out of the store. Arianna shrugged, "isn't that what magic is? Can't everyone do that?" Hagrid shook his head in reply. "Only wizards with a high level of magic can make an earthquake." Arianna was shocked. "Wow! That's brilliant, isn't it?" Hagrid shrugged it off. "Guess so."

They stopped at a nice shop with purple walls and gold writing."Now, you'll be needing some school robes. You go into Madam Malkin's and I'll just run over to Gringotts." Hagrid slipped a heavy pouch filled what looked like gold coins into Arianna's hand. "Here's some money from yer vault, it should cover yer expenses." Hagrid told her and walked off waving to her.  
Arianna took a deep breath and opened the door to the shop. Robes of all size, shape and color were flying around the shop and and old squat woman with gray hair scurried over to her. " Hello and welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!"


	5. Chapter 5

Before Arianna knew it, she was hurried over to a pedestal and magically measured. "School robes, sweetie?" Madam Malkin asked her. Arianna nodded. This woman seemed to know what she was doing.

She looked to her right and saw a young boy, probably about her age with white-blond hair. He was talking to one of the shop assistants in a rude manner. "I need green pure silk robes. Not this polyester rubbish you gave me! Why can't you do anything right?" He caught Arianna's eye and smirked. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? My name is Draco Malfoy, and yours?" He extended out a hand. "Arianna, Arianna Potter." She shook his hand wearily. She knew these kinds of people. They thought that the whole world revolved around them. But Arriana knew better.

"**My **father has his own shopping assistant" he said in a posh manner. "Look at these trousers." He pulled up his robes to show his pant leg. "Pure Egyptian cotton of the finest quality." Arianna giggled "sorry to burst your bubble" she interrupted. "But you do know you're wearing frilly socks, right?" She laughed so hard she was nearly in tears.

Draco looked down, mortified and sure enough, peeking out of his shoes were two very pink and very frilly ankle socks. "Damn assistant" he muttered. Arianna sniggered. "Mother, we're leaving." He declared and swept out of the room, a small blonde haired woman trailing behind him.

Suddenly, madam Malkin appeared next to her with a large pile of clothes. "You ready to try these on?" She asked her. Arianna nodded and went to the door marked changing room.

A half hour later, Arrianna was sitting outside on a bench, waiting for Hagrid to return. When she spotted him, well it was hard not to spot him but she walked over to him and asked "Where to next?" He shrugged. "If yeh'd like ta get an animal they've got a lot of 'em o'er in that shop there." He pointed to a store with owls in the display case. Arianna thought it might be useful to have an owl around- more useful than a cat anyways.

Arianna walked to the owl section of the store, staring in wonder at the delightfully peculiar creatures they had on display. She reached out her arm to stroke one of the fluffy white owls and received a long scratch on her arm from the owls claws. She pulled back her arm on shock and rubbed it tenderly. She lingered around the owls a little longer and they began screech at her and unfurl their wings. All of them except for one that is.

A small gray owl in a tiny cage peered out with large round eyes at her. She internally awed and decided to name him Ed, after her favorite 'Muggle' singer.

When Hagrid had walked her back to 4 privet drive, he handed her a slip of paper. It read:_ platform 9 and three quarters, King Cross Station._ "When yer uncle comes back, yeh tell him that ye've gotta be here for the Hogwarts Express." Hagrid informed her. "I'll be seein yeh later then, Arianna!" He called while walked down the drive, tripping over some trash cans clumsily.

Arianna chuckled to herself and turned the key to the lock. She switched on the kitchen lights and found a scribbled note on the table from Vernon saying:

_Girl- see you haven't burnt the house down yet. We'll be going on a four week trip to Grans cottage on the Isle of Wight to celebrate finally getting rid of you. See you in June. (But hopefully not then either)-your guardians._

Arianna smiled. This month just kept getting better and better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arianna grunted as she dragged her trunk into King Cross Station. She waved back at the Pakistani taxi driver that had driven her there. Bilal was a nice guy, and what more he hadn't asked any questions about the owl that perched on a cage in her lap. She had luckily managed to scrounge up the fare for the cab from some of Mrs. O'Brien's money that she had stolen. She had gotten to the statin slightly earlier that Hagrid had told her so she decided to check out the platform.

There was no platform nine and three quarters. Arianna should've known that it was to good to be true. Hagrid probably gave her the wrong platform number. Or maybe even the wrong train station. She leaned against one of the columns between platform ten and nine. Suddenly she fell back and was sucked into the column. She fell to the ground on the other side of the portal. Her head ached as she tried to sit up. She looked to the right and saw a magnificent red and black train with the words Hogwarts Express on the side and steam blowing out of its engine. She clambered up to her feet and stared opened mouthed at its beauty. She looked down and sighed with relief when she saw her trunk and owl. She was lucky that she had been clutching them when she fell through the portal. She was the first on the platform so she decided to sit down on one of the benches nearby. She should've known there would some kind of barrier. It was a school of magic for crying out loud. She would face palm herself but she only did that to other people.

She sat in thought for a few minutes until she heard noises coming from the far end of the platform. A family with two twin girls came out of the platform. They looked Indian, they had on regular clothes and not robes to blend in with the muggles. One of the twins skipped over to Arianna's bech merrily. "What's your name?" The girl asked her. "Mine's Padma. This is my sister Parvati" she gestured to the other twin, who was wearing her hair on pigtails. "Hi" Arianna lifted her hand in greeting. "I'm Arianna Potter. Nice to meet you" she put out her hand for Padma to shake but she just stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Arianna Potter?" She asked her, breathless. Arianna nodded. "That's what it said the last time I checked my birth certificate." She cracked a smile, hoping for a laugh. But Padma was frozen.

"You mean you're the Girl-Who-Lived?" She asked in a dazed tone. Arianna was confused. "Girl-Who-Lived? What's that?" Padma suddenly looked uncomfortable "it's kind of an awkward story to tell." She squirmed. Arianna beamed. "Good thing I'm fine with awkward then." She leaned forward. "Well, you see, there was this evil dark lord named, well, we call him You-Know-Who and-" Padma started but Arianna interrupted her. "Who?" She asked curiously. "Voldemort" Parvati spit out, bitterly.

"He was a ruthless killer. He tortured people because they weren't born from Pureblood families." "Pureblood?" Arianna interjected. Parvati glowered at her. "Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up." Arianna said quickly. "Anyways, as I was saying Voldemort wanted to kill anyone who wasn't born to an all wizarding family. There was a war between Voldemort and his death eaters- the dark, and Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix- the light. One night I guess Voldemort must have had a plan to kill the Potters because the next day Lily and James were found dead. But you were alive. No one knows what happened. All we know is that when he tried to kill you he disappeared until now."

By now the platform was full and Arianna had her head in her hands, crying. Padma and Parvati rushed to comfort her. "We're sorry." Parvati said, sounding apologetic. "We didn't mean to make you upset." Arianna lifted her and waved their apologies off. "It's nothing-" A shrill whistle pierced the air, signaling that they could get on the train now. "You guys go and say goodbye to your parents. I'll get us a compartment on the train." She said goodbye and turned to walk towards the train.

She was struggling to lift her trunk up to the storage shelf when two tall read-headed boys came up to her. They seemed like twins. Gosh, she thought, how many twins does Hogwarts have? "Hello fair lady" they greeted her. "I'm Gred-" one started "and I'm Forge!" The other one finished. They waved simultaneously . "Gred and Forge?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well actually we're Fred and George but we switch it up a little."

"Do you need anything?" Arianna asked the twins. "We were wondering if you needed help lifting your trunk?" She nodded feverishly. "Yes please!" George lifted her trunk effortlessly. "What's your name, love?" Fred asked her. "Arianna Potter" she told them. Their jaws dropped. "Arianna-" Fred started "Potter, did you say?" George finished. Arianna nodded. "Cool!" They both exclaimed."Can we see the scar?" The asked her. She lifted up her bangs to show them the lightning-shaped scar. "Thanks for helping me but I really should be getting to my friends." She told them. They nodded. "We'll be seeing you later then" they said and walked away

Just wanted to apologize for the late update! Sorry, I had a lot of stuff going on like school and sports. Thank you so much for the support and followers! Keep commenting please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arianna sat with her new friends Parvati and Padma Patil in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts express, laughing at one of the jokes Padma told them. Out of the corner of her eye, Arianna spotted an old woman rolling a rattling trolley full of sweets and pastries. She rapped on the door with long bony fingers. Parvati squealed excitedly. "Sweets! I'm so hungry!" The woman slid the glass pane of the compartment open and and asked if they would like to buy any sweets. Arianna stood before the cart, overwhelmed by all the choices. She picked out a packed of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a chocolate frog.

The twins and Arianna sat back down and started munching on their sweets when the door slid open and a bushy head of brown hair poked in. "Have any of you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville has lost one." The bushy haired girl asked them. Ariana shook her head "sorry, I haven't. But I'm sure that he'll turn up somewhere" she said reassuringly and smiled.

"I'm Arianna Potter. And you?" The girl began to chatter excitedly "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you really the girl who lived? I've read all about you. Did Voldemort really try to kill you? I heard that you were the only person that survived the killing curse." She said all of this so quickly that Arianna wouldn't think it was was possible. The contents of the compartment could only stare at her and process what she had just said. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth, as if just just realized she had just blurted all that out. "I'll just...go" she backed out of the compartment, leaving the girls wondering what exactly had happened.

Later, Arianna stod in front of the oaf that was Hagrid once again. Apparently they were supposed to ride a fleet of ancient creaky boats across the lake to Hogwarts. Even she had to admit that the school was magnificent. The enormous castle sparkled in the sunset and Parvati, Padma and Arianna all agreed that it was the prettiest building they had ever seen. They climes into the boats that her grandparents had probably used. The magical boat ride was long, and made a lot of the first years queasy but it calmed Arianna down considerably.

They finally pulled up the castle and entered the large doors of the great hall. Arianna marveled at the enormous room, candles floated over the long tables and when she looked above she saw that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky. She turned her attention to the front of the room and rested her eyes on a tall pale man with a long silvery beard that wore wire rimmed glasses over is blue eyes that twinkled as he gazed at the first years. There was a hat sat on a stool in front of the tables. It belted out into a song. Bewildered, Arianna furrowed her brow at the hat. "I think that we are going to be sorted now!" Parvati whispered in her ear. Sorted? It sounded like they were laundry.

Turns out that sorted meant they were going to be put into houses. Padma went up first out of the trio. The hat sat on her head for a while but eventually called out "Ravenclaw!" She took off the hat and went to go sit with the other first years at the Ravenclaw table. Next was Parvati. Arianna noticed that she had crossed her fingers. 'Probably hoping she's in the same house as Padma' Arianna thought to herself.  
She went through the same process as Padma except the hat called out Gryffindor. She couldn't help but feel bad for the two sisters but was interrupted when the stern looking teacher called Ms. McGonnagal said her name. She strode up to the stool with the hat, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She set the hat on her head and immediately felt its presence in her mind.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for your continous support!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Another Potter, eh?_ The hat commented to her as soon as she set the head atop her head. _You sure about that?_ The hat said to her. _Of course I'm sure, you stupid hat!_ She snapped, feeling a little hurt that it didn't recognize her. _My parents were killed by old Moldywart, remember?_ The hat chucked. Arianna thought that was a little odd, to have someone laughing in your mind. She shrugged off that thought with a shiver and listened to what the hat had to say. _Looks like someone needs to reveals some secrets soon, _the hat said mysteriously, leaving Arianna confused. She was about to ask what it meant when it briskly continued. _Backto your sorting, ah yes, I see, snarky and cunning enough for Slytherin, especially with that attitude of yours_. **_Hey!_** Arianna protested, but the hat only acted as if it hadn't heard her. _Definitely loyal to a fault for Hufflepuff, and brave and stubborn for Gryffindor. So_, the hat asked her, _what'll it be, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor._

Arianna thought for a moment_. Put me in Slytherin, Dumbledore'll get a bloody riot out of having their supposed savior in the snake pit._ She smirked and the hat soon called out **SLYTHERIN**! The Great Hall fell silent and every eye was trained on Arianna as she slowly walked to the Slytherin table. Arianna saw McGonagall's fork drop and smirked. A twist, just how she liked it. She sat down next to a blonde haired girl who looked nice.

After the shock of her sorting died down the other first years were sorted and Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and gestured for the students to settle down. He cleared his throat. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!

"Wow" Arianna murmured to the girl sitting beside her. "He really is a nutter." The girl snickered. "I'm surprised you didn't already know. He's supposed to be a brilliant genius but all I can see is crazy written all over him." Arianna nodded "My names Arianna by the way, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and the blonde took it. "Daphne Greengrass same to you too." She got a strange look on her face. "Say, aren't you like the savior of the Wizarding World or something?" Arianna shrugged "apparently yes. I don't see what's so great about it, all I get is no parents and unwanted glory." "So" Daphne continued, wanting to move off of the painful topic, "How do you feel about being in Slytherin? My whole family's been in it so I've learnt all about it."

Arianna thought for a moment. "I really don't know. My parents are dead so I have no clue my family was in. But Slytherin is just like any other house, right?" She asked curiously. "Slytherin is known for producing dark wizards and everyone has this notion that all Slytherins are a bunch of slimy gits" a tan boy with black hair interrupted them. "Well, are Slytherins slimy gits?" She asked playfully. The boy smirked "you'll just have to find out for yourself." Arianna laughed. "What's you're name?" "I'm Blaise Zambini"

Just then, a big feast appeared on the table. She stared in amazement at all the food. She had never seen so much in her life and then glanced at Blaise. "Blaise-" she spluttered between laughs. "Why is your elbow in the pudding?" Daphne and Arianna cracked up. Blaise scowled at them. "It isn't funny! How am I supposed to get this out this out of my robes? I don't suppose that Hogwarts has a dry cleaning service? No-" but he was interrupted by a stern and nasally voice. "I'll remind you, Mr. Zambini, that it is rude to stick your elbows into a communal bowl." The man with greasy hair and a abnormally large nose muttered a Scourgify. He swept back to the head table, his midnight-black robes billowing behind him.

"Who was that?" Arianna asked Daphne and Blaise. "That was Professor Snape." Daphne wrinkled her nose. Blaise was too busy checking his robes. "What does he teach?" Arianna asked Daphne. "My older sister Astoria says that he's foul but he's also the head of the Slytherin house so maybe he's not that bad." Daphne shrugged. "Well," Arkanna declared "he seems mean to me." She paused "not to mention unhygienic, I mean there is something called washing your hair." Both girls broke out in fits of giggles and dug in too their meals.

Some time later, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and told them to return to their common rooms. The first years followed a prefect down to the dungeons where he told them that the password was 'Serpentia'. The girls went up to the first year dorms. Arianna was in a room with Daphne(thank god!), Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent. The girls washed up, said their good nights and drifted off to sleep.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I had exams and then I went too Paris! But thank you for commenting, following and favoriting! It makes my day to see the alerts! Anyways, I was watching the thing called 'A Very Potter Musical' and its hilarious! Plus it has Darren Criss so that's always good!


End file.
